Remote computing and centralized management of computing environments have converged to provide remote access to resources such as data and application resources, but also to incorporate management aspects including multi-level security (e.g., authentication and firewall policies), support for a variety of access points and client environments, and uniform presentation of resources. Systems, such as network appliances that help to provision applications and/or data to remote users may deliver computing and/or application services in a variety of ways. For example, dedicated servers may provide access to particular software applications by delivering application components to a remote client for execution. Network appliances may provide proxy functions and applications such as secured session establishment, load balancing and content switching. As application and computing needs evolve, such systems may have to provide a higher level of service in both delivery and performance. Accordingly, some of these systems may provide increased levels of parallel processing or multi-tasking by incorporating multiple hardware and software engines to process packets and to support various applications.